A sugar high one shot while bored in Earth science
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: WOW! Me and Reika Co-wrote this ff so guess how scary it is..just look at the title...its REALLY scary..hence the title again! Well REVIEW!! R-E-V-I-E-W!! There, I Hippy-No-Tized u now u must review it....WEEEEEEEEE! SUGAR IS GOOD!!!


Disclaimer- I don't not own any of the characters in this story besides me(Hardy) And Reika owns herself and if I don't make that clear she will kill me.so yea.ENJOY!!!! *Ducks as Vanilla coke bottle flies through the air at her head* HEY!!  
  
Hardy sat in the corner of her room Reika on the other side of the room. Hardy sang softly to herself  
  
"Lalalalalalalala."  
  
Reika looked over at Hardy very strangely.  
  
"Hardy, What may I ask are you doing?"  
  
Hardy looked up at the ceiling replying "Notin."  
  
All of a sudden a cry for help came from Hardy's closet.  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
Hardy looks at the wall rocking back and forth while Reika looks from Hardy to the closet door.  
  
"Hardy.What's that?"  
  
"Notin" Was all that Hardy could reply without laughing or blushing.  
  
Reika replies with an " Uh huh..." And walks over to the closet. Reika opens the closet door to find a closet full of anime characters. They all happened to be tied and gagged.  
  
"HAAARRRDDDYYY!!!" Reika yelled at Hardy as she stared blankly into the closet.  
  
Hardy just laughed as Reika cried out "BUSTED!"  
  
In the closet sat Pantyhose Taro, Miroku, Kuno, Kikyo, and Inu-Yasha. Reika looked at Hardy and smiles.  
  
Hardy just blinks and says "What??" In a very whiny voice.  
  
Reika walks up to Hardy and whispers in her ear. "I got a closet full too. AND YOU STOLE MIROKU!!!!!!!"  
  
The last part blew Hardy's ear off and she fell to the floor twitching. Hardy and Reika start to sing a little song to the tune of "Mary Had A Little Lamb."  
  
"HA! WE kidnapped Anime characters." (A/N Try to sing that to Mary Had A Little Lamb! Don't strain yourself to hard now.)  
  
Hardy walks over to her closet to grab a pair of pants and a shirt and notices a bunch of her clothes missing.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Was all that Hardy could scream before her ears started to hurt again.  
  
Hardy and Reika ran up to all of the characters and poked them to get a confession out of at least one of them.  
  
"YAMETE! YAMETE!" Miroku cried in desperation.  
  
"Baka." Hardy replied slapping Miroku upside the head with a frying pan.  
  
Hardy looked over to Reika and noticed she had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Hardy asked confused at the look she was being given.  
  
"You called a frying pan out of thin air! Were becoming more and more like anime characters ourselves! Oh yeah...GIMME BACK MIROKU!!!!"  
  
"NO! He likes it better here anyways!" Smirked Hardy.  
  
Miroku started to protest but returned with a sock shoved into his mouth.  
  
"He does!!!" Cried Hardy.  
  
Reika had a disgusted look on her face and looked at the sock in Miroku's mouth nervously.  
  
"That's a CLEAN sock right?"  
  
Hardy looks at the sock and shrugs. "Sure. Whatever."  
  
Reika then remembers what she was yelling at Hardy about.  
  
"If you don't gimme back Miroku I'm gonna steal Pantyhose Taro!"  
  
Hardy sits thinking for a while.  
  
"Sorry only I have the key to their locks and its lost in my white padded room.'Sigh.' (A/N That's my mentally deranged mind for anyone who cares.)  
  
Reika's eyes widen and she whispers, "You have a padded room? LETS GO!"  
  
"Ok!! But first.WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!!!" Yelled a now livid Hardy.  
  
"It wasn't me!! Don't look at me like that!" Reika looks around frantically. "It was one of them!" She points to the tied and gagged characters and notices something weird. "Why is Miroku turning green?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HIM!!" Yelled Hardy hysterically.  
  
"SAVE THE PERVERTED MONK!!" Replied a just as hysterical Reika.  
  
Hardy runs over to Miroku and rips the sock out of his mouth causing him to fall over in his chair gasping for air.  
  
Hardy's mother yells up to the girls from downstairs. "WHATS GOING ON UP THERE?!"  
  
Hardy and Reika respond at the exact same time. "NOTIN!"  
  
Reika started to get a thoughtful look on her face. (A/N A very rare occurrence, so feel special to have witnessed it!)  
  
"Hey Hardy, why da hell did ya kidnap Kikyo?"  
  
Hardy starts to think (A/N Also a very rare occurrence)  
  
"Hmmmm.Um, cuz, um.GUESS!"  
  
Reika looks at Hardy and gasp's having a thought strike her. (A/N AH WERE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!!! WERE THINKIN TOO MUCH!)  
  
"Is it because you want to get her clothes? Cause you know how she can summon a new pair out of nowhere whenever anything happens to her old pair?"  
  
Hardy looks up at the ceiling.  
  
"Ok, Works for me!"  
  
Hardy and Reika turn around when they hear a banging from behind them. Inu- Yasha is banging his head up against the chair.  
  
"NOT MORE KIKYO LOOK A LIKES!!" Screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Reika whips around to Hardy.  
  
"YOU STOLE INU-YASHA TO!!"  
  
Hardy thinks to herself, *Took her long enough to figure it out. * Hardy looks up at the ceiling again and smiles.  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"."  
  
"Ok, LETS MAKE A DEAL!."  
  
Everyone looks around as music starts to play, confetti falls and an annoying guy starts blabbing into a microphone.  
  
Hardy tilts her head to the side.  
  
"What the HELL are those people wearing?" (A/N If you haven't noticed yet we are talking about the game show 'Lets Make A Deal' If you haven't figured that out.WOW am I sorry for you)  
  
Hardy and Reika look out at the audience.  
  
Reika with her hand on her chin, thinking again says.  
  
"If we ignore them...maybe they'll go away."  
  
Hardy jumps up "OK!"  
  
Reika and Hardy sit in the same spot for 20 minutes looking at the wall.  
  
Reika looked at Hardy and through gritted teeth said.  
  
"It's not working!!"  
  
Hardy looks up at Erica and replies, "Evil faces??"  
  
Reika nods and says, "On the count of 3."  
  
Hardy starts to count, "1." Reika continues, "2." Hardy finishes, ".3, It is 3 right?"  
  
Reika looks scared and turns to Hardy.  
  
"Um.yeah, no more sugar for you!"  
  
Hardy pouts and turns to Reika, "AWWWW!! FINE! 3."  
  
Hardy and Reika turn around with there evil faces. They look around and no one was there.  
  
"Huh? Their gone.Ok then LETS MAKE A..." Reika began.  
  
Hardy slaps her hand over Reika's mouth.  
  
"Don't, say it!"  
  
Reika proposed something to Hardy, "I'll let you keep Inu-Yasha, if I can have Miroku and Ranma."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*BREATH*OOOOOOOOO!" Cried Hardy desperately.  
  
Reika turns her back to Hardy and says, "I could just make you give back Miroku AND Inu-Yasha."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*BREATH*OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Repeated Hardy.  
  
Hardy and Reika turn around when they hear chairs scrapping against the ground. They see that all the characters have disappeared.  
  
Hardy looks at the empty chairs and blinks. The only thing left was a love note from Miroku and a love note from Kuno.  
  
"Huh? THEY STILL HAVE MY CLOTHES!" Realized Hardy.  
  
Reika appears suddenly dressed in a knight's costume riding a stick horse.  
  
"They're heading for my closet to free the others!"  
  
Reika throws Hardy a horsy.  
  
"We'll cut em off!" Yelled Reika.  
  
Hardy holds up a rubber sword, "CHARGE!!!!"  
  
TBC..  
  
Our little story finishing.  
  
"Hi! Co-writing is fun! Gawd we need help Hardy."(Reika)  
  
"Ummm.I like sugar?" (Hardy)  
  
'Reika Gets an evil grin and climbs onto a bookcase tying a string' "Haaaarrrdddyyy!"  
  
'Hardy looks up' "What!?"  
  
'Reika dangles a Hershey kiss from a string on top of the bookcase just above Hardy'  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!! GIMME!!!!!!"(Hardy)  
  
'Reika continues to dangle the chocolate' "Ok, we'll finish this.not soon but.eventually? Ok."  
  
"GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Hardy continues to shout gimme.  
  
"Welp, Ja ne!" Reika pops the chocolate into her mouth.  
  
Hardy goes wide-eyed. *GASP* "You ATE it!" Hardy starts to growl.  
  
Reika gulps. "Oh-OH! RUNAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'BREATH' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
Hardy chases Reika around the room. "I'm gonna go down a bag of sugar now so.Ja ne! GET BACK HERE REIKA!!!"  
  
Reika runs around in circles shouting, "CALL THE POLICE, CALL ANIMAL CONTROL, CALL THE DELI! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!! Oh, DA END!"  
  
A small chorus starts to sing Hallelujah.  
  
Reika pouts, "It wasn't that bad!"  
  
While still chasing Reika Hardy pipes in, "It cant of been that bad...I mean, I think."  
  
Hardy stops chasing Reika to eat her sugar, bag and all. (A/N I do this to! Well maybe not as far as eating the bag but pretty close!) Reika continues to run in circles.  
  
Hardy looking at Reika with a raised eyebrow. "You can stop running now."  
  
Reika ignores Hardy and continues running in circles.  
  
"Well this really isn't the end but.you can dream. This is our life everyday and we plan on keeping it like this thank you very much. So bye for now...SUGAR IS GOOD!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" And Hardy begins to join Reika running in circles on her sugar high.  
  
I didn't know running into the wall would hurt as much as it did. But here I am, laying in a pile of my own blood in a coma, hoping that my faithful penguin sends for help. Last time this happened the penguin just called me a B****, took my shoes, and went to see "The Mask." To this day I still don't know if he liked it, and whenever I ask he just calls me a slut and throws ice cubes at me. 


End file.
